


can't believe it only gets better (and better, and better)

by laserbrain



Series: home is the nicest word there is [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Swan-Jones Family (Once Upon a Time), this is for baby no. 2 tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserbrain/pseuds/laserbrain
Summary: His eyebrows took turns shooting up and down as he tried to figure out what she meant. When the flash of realization crossed his eyes, he quickly pushed himself up onto an elbow, "You're pregnant?"Emma nodded with a smile, "What do you know? You're pretty smart for a pirate."He stared at her for a moment before throwing his head back in a fit of laughter.Not exactly the reaction she had been anticipating.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: home is the nicest word there is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	can't believe it only gets better (and better, and better)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read any other parts of this series, for obvious reasons, this is technically part one. If you haven't, proceed!

A second kid wasn't in the plan.

But another wasn't _not_ in the plan, either. 

It was just something they never really had the chance to talk about. 

Hope had kept the two of them busy from the second she was born. Their sweet baby had a tendency to be colicky from time to time, leading her parents into many tiring days and sleepless nights. Before they knew it, though, she had been walking, then running, equipped with as much energy as any kid Emma had ever seen.

Apparently, they hadn't been kept busy enough.

It was supposed to be a quick doctor's appointment for her physical, so quick that she even made it during her lunch break. Maybe that was why it came as such a surprise when Whale entered the room, offering congratulations in his own roundabout way.

They'd be welcoming another piece of her and Killian into the world, into their little family. 

Maybe it wasn't in the plan, but she didn't _care_ , knowing Killian wouldn't. She may have saved lives, realms even, but being a mother was the best thing she had ever done. And Killian, she loved watching him be a dad almost as much as he loved being one. Now, with two lives to nurture, they'd just be running on double-time. 

She practically ran home after her shift was through.

Emma shut the front door behind her, expecting Killian and Hope to greet her like whoever was home with her usually did when the other returned from the afternoon shift.

Instead, she was met with silence. Suspicious, she glanced around her surroundings. 

She nearly missed it on her first look. The mess of blonde hair sticking out from behind the couch. Hope's head peeked out from the far end, her tiny pointer finger over her mouth, quietly shushing her mother.

Emma laughed to herself as the sound of footsteps on the staircase broke the stillness.

"Swan, thank goodness you're home," Killian kissed her quickly before giving a sly wink, "I can't find our daughter anywhere. Have you seen her?"

"Nope," Emma played along, shaking her head, "I just got here."

Hope giggled from her hiding spot.

"Did you hear that?" Killian asked with a gleam in his eye, turning toward the sound and stepping further into the living room, "It sounded like it came from this way."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He made a show out of checking under the coffee table, looking beneath it from every possible angle. With every step he took, Hope's laughter increased in volume. 

Finally, he rounded the couch, "There you are, you little monster!"

"Mommy!" Hope yelled, taking off towards Emma, "Help me!"

Emma laughed, bending down to scoop her up, hugging her tightly, "I got you, kid."

"That's a cheap move, lovebug." Killian teased, "Running off to _Mommy_."

"Don't listen to your daddy. He's just upset he's not a good finder," Emma stuck her tongue out at him, prompting Hope to break into a fit of giggles.

"Never insult a pirate's knack for finding treasure, love," Killian chided with a smile. "In any case, we had a deal, didn't we, lass? One more round in exchange for bedtime."

Almost on cue, Hope yawned in Emma's arms, rubbing her eyes with balled fists. She carried the toddler upstairs and tucked her into bed, letting Killian handle the rest for the night. It only meant some melodramatic bedtime story would be heading their daughter's way.

She turned in the doorway, leaning gently on the frame. As Killian began his epic tale of the high seas, his voice rose and fell in line with the suspense he was building. Her eyes flickered to Hope, hanging on her father's every word, even if she didn't fully understand them yet.

He had always been an amazing stepfather to Henry, and he was the best father she could have ever imagined to Hope, but she had a feeling deep in her chest that being a father to three would be his greatest role yet.

Filled with emotion, she stepped away, letting them have their time.

Killian entered their room a half-hour later, settling down beside her on the bed, "Our princess is fast asleep, and my time is officially yours. How was your shift?"

"Uneventful, for the most part," Emma sighed, "How was yours?"

Killian rolled his eyes with a smile, "She was unbelievably cranky after you left, but we managed to turn it around fairly quickly."

"Let me guess: you won her over with the promise of endless hide and seek?" She asked, chuckling when he nodded in return, "You really like this whole parenting thing, huh?"

"Best damn job I've ever had, hide and seek included."

He gave her the perfect opening.

"And what if I told you that we're going to double our charge? Let's say," she smirked, "in eight months or so."

He furrowed his brows, "And how exactly do you intend we do that?"

"Killian…" Emma prompted in an attempt to nudge him into understanding.

His eyebrows took turns shooting up and down as he tried to figure out what she meant. When the flash of realization crossed his eyes, he quickly pushed himself up onto an elbow, "You're pregnant?"

Emma nodded with a smile, "What do you know? You're pretty smart for a pirate."

He stared at her for a moment before throwing his head back in a fit of laughter.

Not exactly the reaction she had been anticipating.

"I'm sorry," she arched an eyebrow as he rolled onto his back, still laughing, "I must have missed the joke."

"No, love," he breathed out, "no joke."

Relieved, she laughed along with him, "Feel free to clue me as to what this is in at any time, then."

Turning back on his side, he looked at her with a wide grin, "When I think you couldn't possibly give me more than you already have, you go ahead and prove me wrong. At this point, it's downright foolish of me."

"Well, I can't take all of the credit," she smiled, placing her hand on his face, "you helped."

"Aye, that I did, but another baby, this is bloody fantastic." His eyes softened as they began to well, he swallowed hard, "Emma, you've given me an extraordinary life."

It always impressed her how so blissfully unaware he was of the life _he_ had given _her;_ a life she never imagined for herself in her wildest dreams.

"Hey, you deserve every bit of it," she ran her thumb across his cheek, "even if you're the reason I'm gonna have swollen feet and a waddle to match."

"I would apologize; however, I'm not sorry," Killian smiled, reaching up to cover her hand with his, "I can't wait for him to arrive."

Emma leaned in, meeting his lips with hers. As she processed his words, she pulled back with confusion, "Him?"

Killian cast a grin, "Well, we're having a boy."

"Oh, is that so?" Emma mused, "I didn't realize you can see into the future."

"I guessed correctly with Hope, didn't I?"

Emma scoffed, "You got lucky."

"Call it what you may, but we'll see."

"I suppose we will, won't we?"

"Aye, but what will I win when I'm right?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hm, let's see," Emma pursed her lips, putting her hand on her chin as if she was in deep thought, "How about you do nothing, and I _deliver_ our child?"

Killian huffed lightly, "Perhaps points have been made."

"Damn right they have," Emma laughed, scooting closer to tuck her head under his chin, "I love you, you know that?"

"And I, you, love," Killian sighed contentedly, kneading soothing circles on her back, "And I, you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all!


End file.
